


Climb The Tree

by redboarambo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redboarambo/pseuds/redboarambo
Summary: He wasn’t sure how it got to this, what had happened. They had needed a little extra help with a case, and the only hunter they knew well enough to really ask for help was Garth.Sam thought he was an alright guy, if a little over hyperactive to be a phenomenal hunter. Not that he liked pulling anyone in for a case - if they got hurt, he always felt like it was his fault, and this was no different.





	Climb The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece of crack fic that a friend requested that I write years ago, figured I would go ahead and post it as well xD

He wasn’t sure how it got to this, what had happened. They had needed a little extra help with a case, and the only hunter they knew well enough to really ask for help was Garth.

Sam thought he was an alright guy, if a little over hyperactive to be a phenomenal hunter. Not that he liked pulling anyone in for a case - if they got hurt, he always felt like it was his fault, and this was no different.

Garth had gotten burned lightly on his arm. It was just red, a little tender to touch, but he could feel the guilt swirling around in his stomach. He kept glancing over to the very small male, sighing when he saw the patch of red on his arm. It had gotten worse over the last hour.

“Hey, muchacho, stop worrying about it. I’ve had a lot worse happen, believe me. I’m fine.”

The sudden sound of Garth speaking jolted Sam out of his worried state. He couldn’t help the flush that took over the back of his neck at being caught. He glanced up at the much smaller man, biting down on his lip for a second before sighing. His first thing was to deny it, but then he thought ‘fuck it, I’ve already been caught, may as well say what I’m thinking.’ “Garth, I am so sorry. If I would have been where I should have been, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

He only stopped because Garth raised his hand, cutting him off. The look on his face said that he was trying to not laugh. “Seriously, Sam, I’m fine. I’m a hunter, I know what comes with the job. I’m not stupid.”

Just like that, Sam flushed again. He opened his mouth to protest, to say that’s not what he meant at all, but with one look at Garth’s face, he stopped with a sigh. This was pointless. The man wasn’t even upset that he had been burned. Instead, he forced himself to focus on the fact that they had finished the case and that no one else got hurt.

He wanted to celebrate that, enjoy the fact that everyone was okay. With one look at Garth, he clapped his hands on his thighs and stood up. “Come on, we’re going out.”

Garth blinked up at him but didn’t protest, already shrugging into his jacket. “Where are we goin’?”

“Drinking.”

****

Sam probably should have realized that going drinking when he hadn’t been feeling the best anyway was a bad idea.

It took Garth all of two beers to be completely trashed. It was a little ridiculous, but he had been expecting that. Hell, one beer and the guy was giggly and feeling good for the night. He had made sure to keep him paced so that they ended up drunk at the same time. It took him a bit more than two beers - it probably ended up being closer to four beers and two shots of tequila.

The combination was never good for him.

Sam didn’t really care.

Especially when, hours later as they stumbled back to the hotel, he could feel nothing but happy and tingly. All the worries from earlier were gone, and all of his thoughts kept coming back to happy and wanting to sing for some reason. He leaned on Garth, letting a bark of laughter leave his mouth at… something Garth had said, he couldn’t even recall what it was. He did notice when the shorter, much slighter male slowed down, finally coming to a stop.

Blinking, he turned to look at him, furrowing his brow at the wondering look on his face. “Wha’s up?”

“I think I drank too much.” Garth shook his head, starting to walk again. He moved past Sam, not even waiting to see if the taller man was stumbling along with him. He had long ass legs, he could catch up in no time. At least, that was his reasoning.

He tried to jog to catch up, but ended up nearly falling onto his face. Instead, he lengthened his stride, making sure that his footing was even as he moved. “Why do you say that?” Not that he would argue. He had a feeling that they had both drank more than they should have.

Garth looked at him from the corner of his eyes, trying to judge his reaction as he said the next line. “Cause I have the strange urge to climb you like a tree, my friend.” As soon as he saw Sam’s eyes go wide and his footsteps falter, he laughed under his breath. “Yeah, I thought that’d be the reaction.”

What he didn’t expect was for Sam to catch back up and yank on his arm until he came to a stop.

“….. Seriously?”

Blinking up at the taller man, he raised an eyebrow as his only answer. He was drunk, and giggly, and couldn’t keep the grin from his face, but the expression was easily read as 'Do I look like I’m kiddin?’

Sam ran a hand through his hair, looking around as he thought. It was weird. He knew he was bisexual, he had been with guys in the past. It was something he had figured out at Stanford, he just didn’t broadcast it a lot. But this was Garth. There were times when he didn’t even want the male around because he was always so happy and it could get annoying. On the other hand, though, it had been awhile since he had had sex.

A long, long while.

Huffing out a breath, he moved his hand down to tug on Garth’s, pulling him towards the hotel room at a faster pace.

He muttered 'Guess it’s just a night for bad ideas’ under his breath.

****

By the time they got to the hotel room and Sam tried to open the door, Garth was pressed against his back, hands slid around into his front pockets. The last person Sam had been with had been only three or four inches shorter than himself, so it wasn’t that strange. Garth, though… the man was shorter than his neck, and feeling his face press against his shoulder blades was a little disorienting.

Not that the fingers currently moving in his pockets was helping his concentration, really.

When the door finally popped open, he stumbled through it, already kicking off his shoes and sliding out of his jacket. He could feel Garth simply standing by the closed door, watching him.

Sam ducked his head down, taking a deep breath. It was just sex. He didn’t want a relationship with Garth - he knew just after a few weeks they’d get tired of each other. Or, well, he’d get tired of the other man. That was beside the point.

This was just for a quick, drunk release. He could do it, and not feel guilty. He knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about, knew he wasn’t ugly.

One more deep breath, and he glanced up at Garth.

It seemed like everything took off from that one look. Next thing he knew, Garth had him pressed back against the table with his shirt off and jeans around his thighs. Garth wasn’t too decent either, with just his boxers and shirt hanging open off of his thin shoulders.

He felt like one wrong touch and he would break the smaller man, his hands almost touching where they wrapped around his waist. But the feeling of bruised lips was one that he knew well, and it made heat pool in his stomach.

Shoving him back, he watched as Garth laughed loudly, bouncing on the bed. He quickly moved forward to cover him, one hand staying curled around his waist.

For as small as the male was, Sam was surprised at how much he was trying to fight back for control. He kept pushing up against him, pulling on his hair or tugging on his waist to get him closer. That was, until his small hands pushed down on his jeans and boxers, using his feet to shove them all the way off of his legs and down the bed.

Garth pushed at Sam hard enough for him to get the clue to sit back. As soon as he did, his own hands went down to push off his boxers and tug off his shirt. Once they were both naked, he pushed the taller man onto his back before climbing over him. “I told you I wanted to climb you like a tree.”

The grin on his face was close to manic as he leaned down, sucking as hard as he could on Sam’s neck. They both bucked against each other, and he shuddered when he felt the other man press against his ass. He was open about sex and relationships, he had grown up with a mom that was really into the 'Peace, Love, and Sex for All’ frame of mind. Truth be told, she was a hippy. It had rubbed off on him. But Sam? He was bigger than anyone he had been with like this before.

He would be lying if he said it didn’t make it all that much more exciting. So he was a bit of a Size Queen, sue him.

“Please, tell me you have something to slick the way near by. Cause, Winchester, you’re kinda big. Not that I’m gunna complain, but…” Grinning widely still, he lifted his head back up, giving Sam a look. “..I’d like to be able to sit the next few days and not be forced to lay stomach-down on a bed.”

Sam couldn’t help the loud, sudden laugh that slipped out. At least this would be a new experience. “Yeah, it’s in the bedside table.”

Without hesitating, the smaller man leaned over and dug around in the drawer before finding the small clear bottle. In just a few minutes, he had three fingers in himself, his tiny legs curled around Sam’s waist as the bigger man kept pushing up against him.

Sam would never complain about someone he was with giving him a show like this. It was probably one of the things that got him hot and bothered faster than anything else. But he could feel the buzz of the alcohol starting to wear off slowly, a small headache starting behind his eyes. He reached up, curling his hands around Garth’s shoulders and flipped them over. Reaching down, he knocked the smaller mans hands away.

Lining their hips up together, he made sure to catch Garth’s eyes. “If it starts to hurt too much, tell me to stop.”

Garth rolled his eyes, snorting under his breath. He curled his legs up around Sam’s waist, ankles hooking around each other. He could tell that Sam didn’t even have to work to hold his weight up where he was leaning up on his arms. It was like he was nothing. Either that, or Sam was seriously as buffed out as he looked.

With a nod, Sam started to push into the other man, groaning at the heat that instantly surrounded them. Eyes closing as soon as he was pressed up flush against his thighs, he forced himself to stay still, not wanting to move too soon and hurt him. He knew it was because of the alcohol, but it felt pretty damn good. That didn’t mean he lost sight of just how much different body-wise they were. Blinking his eyes open, he tilted his head down, looking down their bodies to where they were connected. He tried looking at Garth’s stomach, to see if he could see himself there in the extremely flat, small body.

He stopped pretty quick, though. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel if he really could see himself.

Feeling Garth squeeze around him, he groaned, jerking his hips forward without meaning too. But when Garth moaned loudly, louder than he figured could come from the man below him, he did it again, before pulling out farther and shoving back in. 

A part of him was afraid that if he thrusted too hard or too deep, he’d break the smaller man. He was smaller than most females he had done this with, and it was weird. The larger part of him kept moving in even pushes, until he felt the the pool of heat in his stomach threaten to boil over. Reaching one hand down, he curled it around Garth’s dick.

It only took a few strokes before Garth came on his own stomach, clenching tightly around Sam still buried deep inside. Sam sat back on his heels, Garth still clinging to him like a little spider monkey, leaning against him with his whole body, and still not feeling like he weight much.

With a few more shallow thrusts, Sam followed him over the edge. He twisted to the side, dumping them both onto their sides on the bed. By the time his heart stopped racing, they had both passed out.

****

A quick look at the clock on his bedside table told Sam that it was almost eleven in the afternoon. He blinked, trying to remember why he had slept so late. The moment he moved, the headache ripped through his head and he fell back onto his stomach with a pained groan.

That’s why he slept so long.

The night was a haze, and he couldn’t remember much past dragging Garth out for a beer so that they could celebrate a job well done. He was still trying to get his memory together when he felt someone shift beside him on the bed, throwing an arm over his waist.

He had brought someone home with him? He couldn’t remember the last time he did that, it was the kind of thing Dean would do. He started to turn his head, looking down at -

“Mornin’, muchacho. Feel free to get up and carpe diem. I’m going to stay here, cause my ass hurts.”

Oh shit.


End file.
